User talk:Ajfd11111
Welcome Hi, welcome to Elevator Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Orenstein & Koppel page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SchindlerLift1874 (Talk) 07:04, 22 September 2012 Re: EcoDisc picture Sure, I'll add it on the Main Page as featured picture of this month. BTW, do you have a YouTube account? v |SchindlerLift1874| ^ 07:06, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Asking Do you know what series of these Dewhurst buttons? v |SchindlerLift1874| ^ 07:10, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Reply Done! Question Do Orenstein & Koppel manufactures elevators? Because in Beno Lift Guide, it said that O&K makes elevators. Re: Signature Okay, thanks. I've noticed this when I saw a date and time stamp on my sign. Okay, thank you. }|No=| at March 18, 2013 17:03 (UTC)}}}} Luk Yeung Galleria's Schindler 5500 I though they were formerly Otis, because user bearchoirfan has filmed them before in 2008 (video) Admin? Do you want to be elected as an admin in here? If you want, then I will elect you ASAP. : Done. Questions Where can I put the US95-EN images in the Dewhurst Fixtures Guide? Homepage I've just repaired the home page using the history. I recommend that it be locked to non admins. -- [[User:cynder-loves-lifts|[Cynder-loves-lifts]]] [Message to Cynder-loves-lifts] 12:12, March 6, 2014 (UTC) FI MXB font Hello, Could you make a font of this Schindler elevator called FI MXB? You can post the font on SSF. Thank you. On the list of elevator & escalator brands page, can you set the Waygood & Co picture to WaygoodOtislogo.png? Upanddownadventures (talk) 01:52, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: Vandal on ECW It was already reverted by an anon. Is this Marryat & Scott lift? Vincent Chong identifies this lift as Marryat & Scott. If it is M&S, where is that lift? Suggestion I have a suggestion; can we make pages of elevators in mass rapid transit system that have known specs? This was actually inspired from both Lift Upgrading Programme and Lift Modernisation Programme. I'll give you proposed pages for both Singapore and Hong Kong: *Elevators in Singapore Mass Rapid Transit *Elevators in Hong Kong Mass Transit Rapid So far, only Singapore (SMRT) and Hong Kong (HKMTR) have known specs from time to time. Please reply to me ASAP. Help Hello, Could you help me protecting pages on the template below? Start from Mitsubishi Elevator Fixtures Guide (American) to Xizi Otis Elevator Fixture guide. Just select Block new and unregistered users. I will protecting all pages from the generic elevator components companies fixtures guide category. Thank you Door sensor question Hello, Do you know what type of the door sensors used on this modded Schindler elevator? This video A couple of weeks ago, I was searching some old elevator parts near the machine room of this elevator and I found three disused CEDES door sensors (photo to be sent to you soon), including an intact 80s S-Series hall station. Thanks EDIT: This is the photo of the three disused CEDES door sensors. Spam pages Recently, a lot of spam pages were posted. Can you investigate this? Upanddownadventures (talk) 03:08, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: Video reply Still doesn't work. I tried both links on my Samsung phone and laptop, both browsers said "The webpage is not available" (strange). : Problem solved, thanks. Buttons question Do you know what series of buttons these are? I suspect they are STEP but I'm not sure. Page configuration for elevator fixtures without known name I have re-configurate the content for elevator fixtures without know name like Mitsubishi, Hitachi, Fujitec, Toshiba and few other Asian elevators. For fixtures with only one variation of buttons and floor indicator, I have titled the section as the physical appearance of the buttons (example: black square buttons, etc.) while for fixtures with multiple button variations, I have titled the section as the current batch of fixtures used on that period (example: Mitsubishi's barrel shaped and other button variations are called current batch of Mitsubishi fixtures (type 1, since mid 2000s)). The reason why I did this is to prevent confusion since the buttons and floor indicators sections are separated. If both sections are combined into one it would be better. Last time you leave your meaasges on my wall, by the way you welcome. I also upload some photos about the old elevator in Wah Fu (1) Estate, I hope you like it ! Yaucheong2009 (talk) 14:00, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Yaucheong2009 Are you sure Elex Lifts went bankrupt? Are you sure Elex Lifts went bankrupt? Georgy2508. Otis Asian Lexan How did you know those Asian Lexan buttons were branded as AK-21? Protection Is it possible for us to protect this page and the other three pages from unauthorized edits? I did not find that option on the dropdown. Deletion I have deleted the new blacklist talkpage and restored the old one for security reason; I don't want him to see that page. If he knows it, we'll screwed up. Upload error It said "Permission error" Upanddownadventures (talk) 19:38, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Please improve your photos How can I upload a photo of the RECO Special Products logo? I didn't photo the monitor for screenshot, I got it from Google Images and when I tried uploading it and it said "Permission error". Georgy2508 (talk) 16:58, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: "Permission error" problem What did they say? Georgy2508 (talk) 00:16, December 6, 2014 (UTC) GoldStar elevators were a Hitachi OEM Someone from South Korea claimed that GoldStar elevators were an OEM from Hitachi. Perhaps this is why most 80's and 90's GoldStar elevators were using the same exact door unlocking keyholes, fireman switches and fixtures as the ones used by Hitachi in from the 70's to 90's. See his comment on my video. Uploading photos I still can not upload photos. Can you test it again? If so, is it possible to block someone from uploading photos, but not editing pages? If so, I might tell you my IP address, so you can check if it is blocked. Upanddownadventures (talk) 02:04, December 10, 2014 (UTC) ?? I'm having the same problem... -- [[User:cynder-loves-lifts|[Cynder-loves-lifts]]] [Message to Cynder-loves-lifts] 13:47, December 11, 2014 (UTC) HELP! Can you tidy this page up a little?? http://elevation.wikia.com/wiki/Elevators_in_movies_and_media I have slightly messed the layout while adding new bits to it... Soz "Oops. My bad." - Derpy -- [[User:cynder-loves-lifts|[Cynder-loves-lifts]]] [Message to Cynder-loves-lifts] 13:47, December 11, 2014 (UTC)